I'm Here
by TheWall1706
Summary: Alex Jackson's dad, Percy Jackson, disappeared while on a quest for Camp Half-Blood. 10 years later, she is dealing with high school and her mom, Annabeth, is slowly slipping from her grasp. What happens when Annabeth gets in an accident and a visitor shows up. Who is it? Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue and High School

Hey guys, What up? This is my first story so please so flamers but suggestions would be helpful! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs. That goes to the great Rick Riorden

Alex's POV

I was having a very good day, that Friday. I answered Ms. Jenson's question correct so I got a lollipop.

We got to tell what our parents do. My dad, Percy Jackson is a marine biologist and my mom, Annabeth Jackson, is an architect. My grandparents are Athena and Poseidon (Yes they told me about them being demigods).

I sat with my friends on the bus ride home from 1st grade. "Alex, what are you doing today?" my friend, Zoe, asked.

"I'm going to the beach with my dad like I do every Friday," I replied. My dad came home every Friday early to take me to the beach. Even if it meant he had to miss a meeting or important call, he came no matter what.

The bus stopped and I jumped up. "My stop!" I said.

My friends nodded and said bye. I got off the bus and ran home; Daddy said we would be doing something special today.

I slowed to a walk once I got to the driveway. I was so excited, that I didn't notice that my dad's car wasn't there.

I opened the door and walked in; it was quiet. Usually my dad would be watching TV waiting for me. All I heard was someone crying. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom crying at the table. With no Daddy comforting her. It was strange too because my mom never cries; never.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" My mom looked up and instantly wiped her tears away but they were still in her eyes.

"Mommy, where's Daddy? Why isn't he home yet to comfort you?" I asked, walking over to her.

She replied with an action; she put her arms around me pulled me Ito her lap. What she said next changed my life.

"Honey, Daddy's not coming home."

Alex POV  
(10 years later)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh, I did not want to go to high school. It's like prison. Yeah sure I might be smart and everything but I still hated it. With ADHD and dyslexia, it can really get anonnying.

"Alex! Get up!" my mom, Annabeth Jackson, yelled. I groaned and sat up.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, letting the cool water hit me. I love water, thanks to my grandfather, Poseidon.

I got out and put on a yellow tank-top with a green button-up shirt over, jeans and my Reeboks.

I ran downstairs and saw my mom making pancakes. I grabbed some pancakes and  
ate them quickly.

My 10 year-old brother, Tony, was in the family-room, watching TV. Tony was very interesting. He was really smart, but he hid (SP?) it and acted dumb. He had blond hair and green eyes, unlike my Black hair and grey eyes. He was pretty tall for his age and was a lot bigger musclure wise. Mom always had us running and weigh-lifting with her, I don't know why.

"Alex, hurry up. Your going to be late!" mom said. I nodded and went to the  
bathroom to brush my teeth.

On the way, I saw photos of my mom and dad and me when is was little. My little memory of my dad was quickly disappearing. The only thing I had left to remember was photos and there are not many of those left, either.

I brushed my teeth and went back into the kitchen to see my mom staring at a photo of her and dad after there wedding.

She did this often because my mom's friend, Thalia, just found the monster that we think killed my dad. We still have never found his body, I don't want too. It would just overwhelm my mom too much.

"Mom, c'mon. I you have to take me to school," I said softly. My mom snapped out of the memories, whiped her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go."

Once in the car, I stared thinking about the very little memories I had left of my dad. All I remember is his intense green eyes, messy black hair, and a goofy smile.

"Mom, what was dad like?" I asked.

Mom sighed, "Alex, your father was an amazing man. He would do anything to save a friend, even if that meant the world. He was an outstanding swordsman. He was funny, caring, carefree, and loyal. He saved the freaking world twice. Everybody loved your father."

I let that sink in. I knew my father saved the world. I knew all of his adventures. But as an overall person, I can't remember.

"OK, we're here," my mom said, snapping me back into reality. I looked up to the living Hades; high school.

I sighed. "OK, bye mom."

I sat there for a second. I never liked leaving my mom along in a state like this; exactly last year she got into a car accident after dropping me off at school.

'Mom's a daughter of Athena, she will be fine,' I thought.


	2. Living Hades

**Yo guys, I'm back. Sorry for the REALLY long wait. It is just that I lost my iPod and that has my story in it. I just found it but I couldn't charge it because of Hurricane Sandy (I live on the east coast). Now I'm at my grandma's house and she has power so I charged.**

**I just wanna give a little shout-out to my very first reviewer, ImTheFanfictionaire. Thanks for suggestion and I'm working my hardest to make the chapters long.**

**Also, thanks to Leaded-Pegasus, PurpleQueen981 and all the guest reviewers. Again, thanks for the suggestions and for reviewing.**

**Makes sure those REVIEWS (take the hint?) keep coming in. Suggestions are also welcome. Oh and BTW, this chapter is going to be MUCH longer than the first one, I might just cut it in half, we'll see. Now to the story. Sorry for the long author note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoH (sadly) but don't steal my OCs. Thanks**

Annabeth's POV

After I dropped Alex off at school, I decided to take the long way home, so I could clear my head. That house had too many memories of Percy.

It was a quiet road, no cars in sight. It took another 10 minutes to get home this way. I usually took this route home so I could stop in the middle of the road without someone honking at me.

I would stop and cry, get the tears of pain, sadness, and terror out. Everything hurt now; my head, my body, my heart. The pain has overwhelm me sometimes to the point where, one movement hurt; emotionally and physically.

I was sad that Percy was gone and probably dead. I would have to live without my rock. I had hope for almost nine years, but two months ago, it was crushed when Thalia found a monster with Percy's clothes attached to it's spikes.

I am terrified that something will come along and hurt Alex or me. Alex would be an orphan, or I can't live without Alex or Percy, I would kill myself.

I have already stopped at a stop sign at the end of the road. The tears were already falling down my face.

I knew Percy would want me to be happy and not depressed and crying. It was too hard to cry, though. Percy was my life, and without him, I'm nothing.

Alright, that was enough. I've cried enough and now I'm tired like always.

I lifted my head off of the now wet steering wheel. The car moved forward and suddenly I heard a screech.

My car got slammed into on the passenger side but there was still enough force to push my head into the driver's side window. I heard a cracking sound, but I wasn't sure if that was my skull or the window. My car rolled on it's side and skidded 20 meters, sending sparks in my direction. One caught my shirt and burned my stomach.

My car stopped and rolled onto the hood.

My head felt like it was cracked in half and something warm was dropping down the side of my face. There was so much pain in my leg, I couldn't feel it. The burn on my stomach had spread to my whole torso.

The last thing I remember was seeing a man with black hair (A/N Guess who? :)) run towards me.

"Annabeth!"

Everything went black.

Alex's POV

I found my friends waiting for me at our normal spot on the bleachers. A large swarm of people were already there, chatting away and sounding like the buzzes of bees.  
You could say I'm popular because I'm the school's top athlete in soccer, basketball, and swimming. People think that if they are friends with me, they will be popular, too.

I never said I liked it.

My real friends are at Camp Half-Blood. Only two people from Camp Half-Blood go to my high school; Cole Stoll and Kate DeAngelo (A/N: Normally, I don't like Thalico but for this story, I'll accept it). Most of the campers are year-round or don't live in New York City.

Cole is the clown and prankster of the school. He looks like his dad, Travis, but he has the same warm, brown eyes of his mom, Katie. He can come up with the best, funniest pranks like his dad, but he can definitely be a politician with the way he argues with Kate.

Kate is one the of the toughest girls you will ever meet and she doesn't give a crap about anything you say, unless it involves Green Day or torturing Cole and I. She has her mom, Thalia's, attitude and personality but she looks like her dad, Nico, except for her electric blue eyes.

"Alex! What up, Homes?" Cole yelled, grabbing everyone's attention in the gym.

Cole and Kate, like me, both have ADHD and dyslexia. Unlike me, they both have the tendency to shout out what exactly what they are thinking, no matter what it is.

Kate smacked Cole upside the head. "Do you mind keeping your voice down, dumbass?" Kate whispered.

"Kate, first of all: Language; second, I really don't care; and third goes to Cole: nothing much. How about you?" I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Same, how's your mom holding up? Dad wants to come over today, but he doesn't know if it is one of those days, you know?"

What Cole meant by that was that sometimes mom will just sit in the recliner in the corner and do nothing. She won't eat, talk, or move. Sometimes I can get her to drink but she refuses to get up. I think that recliner was my dad's favorite spot in the house.

"She okay; she's not in the recliner but she spaces out from time to time. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid," I said.

Kate nodded. Her mom was over all the time because my mom and her mom are best friends. She has seen my mom in her worst state, which I don't want to get into.

"Students, please go to homeroom. Thank you, have a nice day," the principal said over the intercom.

Cole grabbed the bleachers. "NO! I don't wanna go to class! Don't take me, yet! Summer isn't over!" He yelled, clutching his chest in a dramatic way.

I grabbed the collar of his Knicks jersey. "Cole, go to class or Kate will have to kick your ass."

Kate smiled at this and turned to Cole. "Cole, don't go to class. I won't hurt you that much."

Cole gulped. "On second thought, I'll even join Yearbook for extra curriculum. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt again like last time."

I laughed. Last time this happened was at camp. Cole was in the infirmity for 2 weeks and when he came out, he still had a black eye, broken nose, and sprained wrist.  
The only thing Kate ended up with was a bloody knuckle and a smile. The girly scream of Cole was still in my head.

I realized that we were at our lockers; they are right next to each other. I put in my code; 18,8,10 (A/N Percy's birthday!) and grabbed what I need for Algebra Honors, Life Science 1, and AP Greek. When I closed my locker I saw Kate and Cole in a heated argument.

Both of their faces were red and they were nose-to-nose.

"GUYS! What are we fighting about now?" I yelled over them.

They turned, surprised. "There was an accident on a backroad, one where our bus comes through and we were deciding who's parent would take us home," Kate said.  
"Oh, ok. I guess I would also get in a argument with Cole about that, too. 'Cause, you know, it's fun to get into an arguement with Cole. Do you know who was in the accident?" I asked. We started walking to homeroom.

"No, they didn't know when I watching the news on my phone, but it a woman and she was pretty beat up. The other driver was not as bad and he was drunk. He ran a stop sign but the woman could of stopped and she didn't," Kate shrugged, "Drunk Americans and depressed woman these days."

I laughed; Kate sure knew how to turn a sad atmosphere onto a good one. It's one of her many talents.

We stopped outside the door to Hades.

"Ready for Hades guys?" Cole asked. "I know I'm not. Alex, your great uncle scares me."

I sighed. "Lets find out."

We opened the door and walked in. The teacher hasn't arrived yet; students were on top of chairs and desks, paper balls were being thrown around, girls were flirting with guys and Andrew was reading in the corner, somehow ignoring all the chaos.

I whistled, nice and loud enough to get Blackjack to find me up to 50 miles away. Everybody stopped and covered their ears.

I guess you could say I have a lot of respect and power in this school. Everybody listens to me, even the jocks.

But like every high schools, there are always that one group. Sam was the leader; she looked ready to lose a costume contest with the bad make-up, dyed blond hair, blue color contacts and "rich" (As she calls them) slutty, clothes.

Her right wing is Bella; short, fake blond hair, nose job, skirts that look like belts and shirts that show way to much cleavage and too much make-up. When Sam graduates, Bella will take over for her.

Her other "friends" are not as bad but still piss me off pretty freaking bad. They absolutely hate me, just like I hate them.

"Ew, look what the cat brought in," Sam said. She got off of one of the football player's desk and walked over to my friends and I. Her friends followed closely behind.

"Hello Sam! How are you?" I said with mock enthusiasm.

Sam gave me a hard look.

"I don't respect your additude, Jackson! Watch yourself," Sam screeched. "Oh yeah, I had a question for you: How's dad doing?" Sam smirked. She knew this was a soft spot for me.

"Oh wait, never mind, he's dead! And isn't your mom going insane or something?" She laughed.

I wanted to punch her, but Chiron said I have to save my energy for monsters (A/N Sound familiar?).

Instead, I just splashed her with a little water from the sink. Sam looked up in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" She screeched again.

I smirked and walked to my desk with Kate and Cole right behind me.

"Alex, you have to be more careful. Don't give yourself away," Kate whispered.

I laughed. "Kate, Sam doesn't even know what Greek mythology means, much less, a demigod. Chill."

"Kate is right, Alex. She's not talking about Sam in specific. There could be a monster that isn't sure if you are a legacy," Cole whispered.

"Guys, my parents are the most powerful demigods, ever. I'm pretty sure they would know if I'm a legacy," I reasoned.

They both sat there and let it sink in. Their parents aren't as powerful as my parents so they don't have to worry about that as much.

We sat in silence until the bell rang for first period. The teacher came in five minutes before the bell rang.

We got up and walked out out of homeroom. I had Algebra Honors with the school's playboy, Jake. He was always trying to hit on me or Kate.

In other words, he's a jackass.

Well, this is going to be fun!

I said goodbye to Cole and Kate who had Biology. Kate was almost dragging Cole down the hallway.

I walked alone to Algebra Honors. There were little people still in the hallways, trying to finish conversations. I got to room 408A.

I walked in and everyone was standing on the outside of the room. The board said in big letters: STAND ON EDGE OF ROOM, GETTING SEATS.

I sighed and just got as far away from Jake as possible: I already saw him checking me out. Pervert.

Ms. Tomis got up to the front of the room. She was old and snappy and wore glasses and a "woman suit" or whatever they are called.

"Okay, everyone, when I say your name go to the desk I'm to. Jack Donaldson. Nate Boan..." I zoned out, thinking about camp, until I heard,"Alex Jackson!"

I walked over to my seat, but Ms, Tomis stopped me.

"Hmm, a Jackson. Is your father Percy Jackson? How is that boy?" She asked.

"He's dead," I said, with no expression. I knew my dad came here for high school so my mom warned me that they may ask.

"Oh, that's too bad, I actually liked his sense of humor," She muttered.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. To my left was Zack Erie. He quiet, I could work with him.

I looked to right and guess who sat there?

Jake Zocer.

Shit, I'm screwed for the rest of the semester.


	3. Letting It Out

**What up, Homies? I'm back for chapter three: Letting It Out MAWHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sorry, overreacted a little, but it's freaking exciting! But anyway, this is chapter three and thanks to anybody who reviewed! Keep reviewing and feel free to PM me with questions or something. This is the big chapter everyone wants to it's like over three thousand words, definitely will be my biggest chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Well of you haven't read my profile, I'm a girl. So I can't possibly be Rick Riordan or can I? No just kidding, I'm not. **

Alex's POV

I tried to ignore Jake for the whole class, but that's sort of hard when he's putting his arm around me or putting his hand on my thigh. Finally, I had it when he started playing with my hair. I interrupted Ms. Tomis and trust me, that is something you do not do in her class unless it's an emergency.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tomis!" I yelled. "Jake is sexually harassing me! He keeps putting his hand on my upper thigh and putting his arm around me!"

Ms. Tomis gave Jake a hard glare. "Is this true, Mr. Zocer?"

Jake gulped and replied, "N-Mayb- Yes! It's true!" He fell underneath her scary glare (Of course it's not worse than my worst glare).

She pointed her boney finger to the door. "Go. Office. Now. That would be 30 points plus to what? 250 points?" She grinned as he turned pink in embarrassment.

You know what? I like Ms. Tomis now.

Jake got up and left the room quietly, trying to show that he doesn't care, but we all know that his mom will go psycho when she finds out that he was harassing me.

How do we know? One day, last year, when Jake did the same thing to a new girl, Tori, his mom came in fuming. When she left, she was literally dragging him by the ear and screaming at him for doing such a thing. It was quite funny.

Ms. T. sighed. "Okay guys, back to class. Joey put your phone away. Jess get off of Jack's desk and Becky, stop reading."

Note to self: So much can happen in such little time in a high school classroom.

Class passed and two periods later I had lunch with, thank the Gods, Kate and Cole. Not like I would have trouble finding a seat, but they are the only people I am actually are friends with here.

"Gods, do I have a story for you guys," I said, as soon as I sat down at our usual table. We sat in the middle of the loudest and most crowded table in the lunch room because everyone just _has_to sit with me.

Kate was playing with her green glob called "lunch". "Hit us," She said, looking up from the glob.

I smirked. "Jake did the same thing he did to Tori last year, to me. He put his arm around me, played with my hair, and put his hand on my thigh over and over. I then interrupted Ms. Tomis while she was teaching a lesson and I grabbed the attention of the whole class. She scolded him in front of the class and told him to leave. Best Algebra class ever." I was dying by the end and so was Kate and Cole. We got weird looks from everyone and some people who heard were laughing too.

"That-That must of been so freaking amazing!" Cole said through breaths. Kate had just gotten off of the floor, but was still laughing.

Just then, the front doors of the lunch room slammed open and in walked in a fuming Mrs. Zocer. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on me.

She walk over and said,"I'm so sorry for my son's actions. He should know better. He didn't touch you anywhere else, did he?"

I was about to shake my head, but I stopped. I nodded slowly, getting an idea. "Yes, he did. He did try to grab at my chest a couple of times." I said innocently, but loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Mrs. Zocer looked ready to explode. She stomped out of the lunch room, shoving a senior out of her way.

She looks ready to make Jake soup, I thought.

Everybody was looking at me. Kate leaned over and whispered, "I thought you said he only put his arm around you, played with your hair, and pit his hand on your upper thigh." Only people within a foot or two could hear her. They started whispering right away.

"He didn't grab at my chest. I just want him to get in even more trouble." I said, smirking because my plan worked.

Cole gave me a knuckle-punch. "Nice!"

We talked for the rest of the period about random stuff like Green Day, unicorns, Olympus, and some of Cole's pranks. He was explaining one to us when the bell rang.

"Then I would have Harley position-," He said before the bell rang.

Kate and I grabbed our stuff and got away as soon as possible: we do not like to be part of Cole pranks, at least not most of them.

Fourth and fifth period passed like a blur and sixth period was about to, too, but Mr. Reed got a phone call **(A/N IDK about you guys but in my school, every classroom has a phone that the main office calls to)**and he looked at me. I tried to stay on my work, but I saw him in the corner of my eye.

"Alex Jackson? Your being signed out by Thalia DeAngelo. Do you know this person?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Family friend," while packing my books. Why would Thalia be signing me out?

I walked out of the classroom and to my locker to get my stuff. I jogged to the office to see Thalia in her normal punk clothes, sitting outside of the office, biting her black nails. When she saw me, she jumped up.

"Hurry up! We have to move fast!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the doors.

I was confused, if there were monsters, she would've signed Cole and Kate out too. Why just me?

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I said, a little panicky. She doesn't act like this at all.

"We don't have much time!" She had turned around to look me in the eye and I noticed something I have never seen: tears. Thalia was crying.

"Why-Why are you crying. Did something happen?" I said quietly.

Thalia stopped in her tracks and let out a sob.  
"Your-Your mom got into a bad car accident. She might not survive."

"Wh-What do you mean she won't survive?" I knew exactly what she meant, though. My mom might die.

It was a ten minute drive to the hospital, but Thalia made it in five.

We both ran out of the car once we parked and into the hospital. There was a line of about seven people in front of the desk, but that didn't stop Thalia. She pushed through everyone, while I was behind her saying sorry to everyone she shoved. When I got to the desk, Thalia was practically yelling at the poor woman at the desk.

"What do you _MEAN_I can't see her? She could be dying rigt now! She needs me! I know something that can save her!" She yelled, slamming her hand down on the desk.

"Ma'am, are you demestically or romantically involved with this woman?" She asked, obviously bored, like she was saying a script.

Thalia gave her an evil look. "No, I'm not technically related to her nor am I lesbian!" She yelled. I decided to get into it.

"I am! I'm Annabeth's daughter, Alex. Let me see my mom!" I said. I even faked a couple of tears for show, which wasn't hard.

The lady looked at me. "You can go in, this woman can't-."

I interrupted her. "Oh, Thalia's going in no matter what. My mom would want to see her!" I pointed at Thalia, who had a smug smirk in the direction of the lady.

"Fine, room 36 on floor B. She might be asleep so be quiet," she said, crossing her arms.

Thalia and I ran towards the elevator and clicked floor B. As soon as the doors opened, we dashed down the hallway filled with doctors, nurses, and hospital beds.

The doors had numbers on them, I was checking the right side while Thalia was checking the left side. 32, 34,-aha! 36!

"Thalia! Here!" I opened the door and saw-saw a person.

Tears flooded my eyes. It couldn't be her. The person looked so-so-so broken and weak. My mom isn't weak. She has survived 10 years without her rock.

Barely, I thought.

Thalia rushed in past me, but I was too shocked to move. That's not my mom, it couldn't be. I slowly took baby steps towards the bed.

When I reached it, I gasped and covered my mouth. It really was my mom, but it was hard to tell.

Thalia was silently crying and holding my mom's hand. Her head was wrapped heavily in ace bandage but I could still see blood seeping through. Her right leg was in a cast and elevated. It was hard to tell, but by the way the sheets were, it looked like her stomach was also bandaged.

"Oh my Gods. Mom..." I said, softly, running hand along her head bandage.

Then the big one hit me.

"Oh my gods! Mom! No! Why you? You already had enough done to you! Please don't die! What would I do?" I rambled, sobbing and crying loudly.

Thalia stood up and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. When my mom was "absent" Thalia was like a second mom to me.

"Shhh, it's okay. She going to be fine," She said, but she didn't sound sure herself. I cried into her shoulder for what seemed like hours.

Then the tears left and that was left was anger. Boiling hot anger.

I pushed myself out of Thalia's arms. "Who the hell would do this to a person! It's screwed up! If he was drunk, why the hell would he be on the road! Of I ever find who did this, they will wished that Hades would tortured them instead!" I yelled, blasting my own eardrums. I picked up a chair and threw it at the wall so hard, the chair went right through the wall, leaving nothing, but a chair sized hole.

I took a breath and was suddenly really tired. I slid down the wall, crying again. I put my head in my arms.

"Why Thalia? Why? Why my mom, after all the shit she's has been through?" I sobbed.

I fell asleep right there, slumped agains the wall, head in my arms. This was too much to handle for me.

I awoke about an hour and a half later, in one of the chairs that I didn't throw. I looked up and saw Thalia awake in the same spot as before. She was on the phone with, whom I'm guessing, Chiron. She hung up and rubbed her face.

"How is she?" I asked, my voice barely audible from all the crying. Thalia looked up startled, but relaxed when she saw me.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she has mumbled a few things like Percy, no, and take me instead. She probably dreaming about when your dad died," She said, glancing at my mom.

I nodded slowly and looked at my mom. She looked the same as before: the bandage, the cast, and the bulging sheets.

Thalia sighed. "I know in this situation, this is kind of inappropriate, but I'm, like, starving. Being depressed makes me hungry. Wanna go to the cafeteria?" She asked hopefully.

I laughed and whipped my eyes. "Yeah, let's go get us some food, shall we?"

We walked down to the cafeteria, which wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. Thalia went over to the meat station, licking her lips.

I looked at what there was: salads, meat, sandwiches, muffins/toast and drinks. I didn't have an appetite so I just got a chocolate muffin and red Gatorade. I sat down at an empty table in the corner for two.

I just picked at my muffin, not hungry, but gulping down my Gatorade. Crying makes you really thirsty.

Thalia joined me, already eating her chicken wings.

"How could you be eating? Your best friend is almost dead and you can eat?" I said, amazed.

She shrugged and swallowed her food. "Like I said, being depressed makes me hungry." She went back to eating her food.

I sighed, bored. My ADHD started acting up so I started playing with the fork and started tapping it on my leg. My eyes wandered around the first floor of the hospital.

Old people getting fed, people drinking coffee and quietly talking. My eyes wandered to the front desk and the first person in line looked familiar, like I have seen him before. He seemed to be arguing with the lady.

Jeez, she's having a hard day, I thought.

He was tall, 6'3'', 6'4''. He had broad shoulders and was obviously ripped. He had messy black hair, but I couldn't see his face. He was facing the other way.

"Ready to go?" Thalia asked, already done with her food.

I blinked and said, "Wha-oh yeah. Yeah, let's go." The man was gone. I got my half eaten muffin and empty bottle and threw them out.

We went back up in the elevator when Thalia said, "Oh shit, I forgot my jacket. I'll be back."

When I got off, Thalia stayed on and went back on. I walked to mom's room, which was now closed.

I was about to open it when I heard a man crying inside.

Who could that be? Grandpa didn't come right, I thought.  
I put my ear up against the door.

"Why did you leave you? You wouldn't be hear if I didn't take that quest. I let you raise our daughter all alone," The man said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

Our daughter? My dad is dead, unless mom isn't telling me something. Slowly, I opened the door and walked in.

It was the man I saw at the front desk. He was definitely bigger closer up. The man turned around quickly and pulled something out of his pocket, a pen.

He relaxed when he saw me, a harmless girl.

"Who are you?" He asked. He had intense green eyes that held wisdom, but lots of sadness and guilt. His face had a lot of little scars.

"I'm Alex and that's my mom. Who are you?" I asked, taking a step forward.

He gasped. "Oh my gods, it's really you. Look at you, you have grown so much."

Then it hit me. The photos, the games, the beach. This is the man that didn't come home 10 years ago.

"Dad?"

I rushed into my dad's arms. I hugged him hard and he lifted me up like paper. I cried into his shoulder, saying, "Oh my gods, Dad. It's really you," over and over.

"I missed you and your mom so much," he was crying and saying this over and over too.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" I heard Thalia yell behind us. Dad (Jeez, it feels good to say that after 10 years) put me down and looked at Thalia and a smile came across his face.

"Thalia!" He exclaimed. He ran over to her and he gave her a bone-crushing hug. Thalia flipped.

"Get off of me your freak! I don't know you! What do you think you are doing!" She tried to throw a punch at the side of his head, but Percy caught it.  
He looked at her.

"What? Don't remember me after 10 years, Pinecone Face?" He smirked.

Realization came across her face as she remembered her cousin and best friend.

"Oh my Gods, Percy.** (A/N I seem to be writing that a lot!)**It's really you!" She screamed and she jumped back on top of Percy, almost knocking him over. Soon, she got off and stared at him in amazement.

"We thought you were dead, Kelp Head! Where have you been? You are so dead when we go back to camp." She said, punching him in the shoulder with each sentence.

Dad grabbed Mom's hand and said, "I'll explain what happened to me, after Annabeth gets better," He said, glancing at Annabeth, worry etched on his face.

I looked at my mom and the only thing I remember was pain and aloneness. Percy caused all of this. If he never disappeared we wouldn't be here. We would be a happy family. No aloneness or pain. Nada. My life would be perfect. My life sucks because him.

"This is your fault," I said quietly.

Percy stopped talking to Thalia and turned to me.

"What did you say?"

I turned towards him slowly. The anger was boiling in me again. I wanted to hit something. My fists were clenched next to me. I looked him right in the eye.

"It's your fault my life has been a living Hades. Mom had been depressed and is here now because of you. This isn't the first time either. She has almost died five time now. All. Because. Of. You!" I was shouting by the end and I punched him in the chest harder with each word. By "you" he was wincing, but I don't think it was from the punching.

"My life would be perfect if you didn't take that quest! Now that your back, it's going to be worse! Everything is going to be confusing and mom will get worse! I attempted suicide because of you!" I shouted, tears pouring down my face.

Thalia gasped and Percy just stared at me in shock.

I never told anyone about me attempting suicide. I tried cutting my main vein **(A/N I don't know how to spell the other word, the one that starts with an 'A'. Help me out!)**and bleed to death, but I woke up a couple hours later in dry blood. I missed my vein my a millimeter. I cleaned everything up before anyone knew.

"Alex, I know I ruined your life. If I have remembered you, I would've been here faster. When I got attacked by that monster, I got hit it the head by his club. I got knocked out and it thought I was dead. It wanted to show that it defeated the great Percy Jackson so he took my shirt and left.

"When I woke up the next morning, I had no memory from my past. Just like from Camp Jupiter, I remembered my name, the fact that I was a demigod, but I didn't remember your mom. So I was walking around, and around midnight, I found a little town in West Virginia. A woman, Emma, found me. She took me to her home and cleaned me up. She took care of me. We started dating and I still had no memory.

"Two weeks later, on the news, I was reported missing. Emma suggested that I dye my hair and change my name. I agreed because I liked her, but it felt wrong, like I was betraying someone. So I lived for nine years as Peter Johnson. We got married, but I still had that feeling of betrayal. I didn't tell her I was demigod. A year ago, I started getting strange dreams of a woman with blond hair and a little girl with black hair and grey eyes. A camp and all these friends. Little snippets were coming back.

"One month ago, I had all my memories. I completely shut down Emma, and was on the computer looking for you guys. It wasn't hard. You're like the best athlete in the nation and your mom is the best architect in the world. I left a note explaining that I got my memory back from when I got jumped, couldn't tell her about the monsters, and that I had a family that was hopefully waiting for me. I'm guessing she understood because she never tried to contact me. I got dropped off outside of your town. I walked the backroad and saw the whole accident happen. I called the police and left because I was still never found.  
And, now, here I am explaining this to you," He said, sitting down. He ran his hand rough his hair.

"I can understand if you hate me," He said, looking at his feet.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I took his big hand in mine.

"Dad, I can't hate you, it's not your fault. I just had to get it out on someone. It's just that you missed 10 years of my life and I don't want you missing another month," I laid my head on his shoulder and he hugged me.

"I love you." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "Love you too, Dad."

The moment was great: my dad was back and I didn't even realize that Thalia had left us to ourselves.

I heard something come from the bed. A voice: Mom.

I got out of my dad's arms, he looked slightly hurt, but as soon as he saw where I was going, he jumped up too.

Mom had said Alex.

I stood beside the bed and gripped her hand.

"Mom, it's me. It's Alex. Somebody wants to see you I think you want to see them too," I looked over at Dad. "Just wake up and you won't regret it, I promise. Just wake up."

I felt her squeeze my hand. She moved her head to the side, towards me. Her eyes opened and I saw her intelligent grey eyes.

"Hey Mom, how do you feel?" I asked, gently.

She smiled and said, "Like crap, I got hit by a car for Zeus's sake!" She laughed, back to her normal self.

Mom frowned. "Where's Thalia?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, she walked off when, uh, I wasn't paying attention." I lied smoothly.

She must of believed it because she didn't push it.

"So, you said someone wanted to me? Do I like this person?" She said, bored. Her own ADHD was acting up and she started tapping her fingers on her leg.

"Oh yeah, you love him as a matter as fact. Look to your left." I pointed to Dad.

She whipped her head in the other direction. She let out a little scream. Her eyes started to tear as she saw the love of her life. The one that she thought was dead. I slowly backed out of the room to give my parents some privacy as Mom jumped from the bed into Dad's arms.

"Oh my gods, Percy."

**Alright that's enough for tonight folks! [ Insert people booing and awwing] I know by I don't have any ideas for the "big reunion" except for, well, Percabeth!**

**I don't know about you but I LOVED the daughter/father-bonding-for-missing-10-years-of-my-life scene. It was so cute! *Whipes tears from eyes* So cute. **

**Okay, leave ideas in your reviews or you can PM me. Whichever is easier for you. Wow this is good for me: two chapters in one day.**  
**Thank you, good night, and Big Balls ;) **


	4. Big, Happy Family

**Ok, this is chapter four for all you fans out there.**

**I don't know about ****you guys but I been realizing that I have completely left out Tony the little ****bro! So in this chapter, he will show up and Percy will find out that he has TWO ****kids. One he never knew about and Tony will meet the father he never had.**  
**INTERESTING!?**

**Okay, it's 9:00 AM so I don't have a lot of energy so I'm ****going to give one shout-out and that goes to: KingJupiter for telling me how to**  
**spell artery. I knew what it was but I didn't know how to spell it and there ****were no Spelling Suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I turn 12 in a ****month and Rick Riordan is older than that, I think. I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I whipped my head to the left, dying to see who wanted to see me.

There stood the most handsome man I have ever seen. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had messy black hair that I loved to run my fingers through and sea-green eyes that I could stare at all day. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

Percy. The man I have been missing for ten years. Ten freaking years! The love of my life and my rock.

I (somehow) jumped up and into his arms. He held me tight while I cried and said, "Oh my gods, it's you. It's really you," over and over. He rubbed my back in a comforting way, just like he used to do when I was distraught.

He was the same. He had the same playful flame to his eye, but it held more guilt and wisdom. His arms felt the same; warm, comfy, safe, and familiar. His smell was the same too. He still smelt like the sea and beach and like his mom, Sally's (**A/N Don't worry, Sally will be come soon!**), blue chocolate chip cookies that he would have her bring to our house after we got married.

Slowly, I pulled away from his arms to ask him a question. The warmth of his arms left me immediately, but this was important.

"Percy, can you promise me something?" He nodded. "Promise on the River Styx to never leave me again?"

He put up his hand. "I, Percy Jackson, promise on the River Styx to never leave you unless you want me too or it's for the safety of our family."

I dying by the end and Percy frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Seaweed Brain, you have to put up your RIGHT hand, not your LEFT hand!" I laughed. It was so good to have him back.

He sighed, put up his right hand, and said the whole thing over again. When he finished, he looked at me.

"Was that good enough for you, Wise Girl?" He said.

"Hmm, not quite, you are missing something. Something at the end of the speech," I said, acting like I was thinking about it.

"Oh I know what I missed!" he said. He leaned down and kissed me after ten years of being apart. I responded quickly, putting my hands in his hair. It was soft and gentle, good enough for me to finally to come to the conclusion that my husband was right in front of me. Percy pulled away after hours, days, weeks, or possibly years. I couldn't tell; I was in Isles of the Blest. He had on his goof grin that I had missed so much.

"So, I'm guessing you never gave up on me?" he asked, his intense green eyes staring into mine.

"Never, I couldn't give up on you," I answered truthfully. "So do I get to know what happened to my husband for last ten years?"

The guilt in Percy's eyes had almost gone away, but it came back when I asked him.

"Annabeth, promise not to get mad at me. I had no memory so I couldn't help it," he said quietly.

I nodded. "I promise on the River Styx I won't get mad at you." I said, grabbing holding of his hand. This seemed to give him confidence.

He explained on how his memory got wiped when he got hit in the head and he went into the town and Emma found him. He had to change his name and look so he wouldnt be 'found'. They soon started dating and got married. He started getting dreams and his memory came back. He spent months trying to find Alex or I. He left once he found our address. He left the note and I'm guessing Emma understood. He was walking and he saw the whole accident happen, he was that last man I saw. He left as soon he hung up the phone. He told me his whole encounter with Alex. And now we are here.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I had no memory or-," he tried to finish but I cut him off with my lips.

"Percy, it's fine. Don't worry about it. As long as you are here now, it's fine," I said, my hand stroking his cheek.

Percy grabbed my hand off of his cheek and held it in his own. "I still can't believe I missed ten yeas of Alex's life. Has anything happened in the ten years that I should know about?" he said, almost jokingly.

I thought it would be a good time to mention his son. "Uh, Percy-" I said, before the door slammed open and in walked in Tony.

"Mom! Oh my gods, are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to my bed, completely disregarding his father.

Percy was paralyzed. He stared at Tony in shock. "M-mom? Annabeth?" he asked, looking between me and Tony.

I sighed, I knew this would be hard one, Percy and Tony. Percy never knew he had a son and Tony never met his father.

Tony looked at Percy. "Mom, who is this man?"

"Tony, I would like you to meet Percy. Percy is you father."

I know I shouldn't have said it so fast, but  
it just slipped.

"Annabeth, I have a son? You raised my daughter and son without me? I am the worst father ever," Percy said, letting go of my hand and walking over to Tony. He kneeled down in front of him, observing every part of his son.

"Mom, what are you talking about? My dad is dead, right?" he looked at me with those eyes that looked just like Percy's. He was trying to act dumb, but I knew he knew that that was his father standing in front of him right now.

"Honey, your father never died. He lost his memory so he didn't remember us for nine years. He disappeared before I knew I was pregnant with you. That's why he doesn't know you," I said softly.

Percy looked at me with shock. "How long did you figure out after I left?"

"Two weeks."

He ran his hand through his hair. "So I missed ten years of Alex's life and Tony's whole life. So I guess I have some catching up to do?"

I grinned. "Yep, pretty much, Seaweed Brain."

Tony finally came out of his shock and said, "So, you're really my dad? Am I going to have a dad for the next 50 years of my life?"

"Hopefully," he said. "But that's up to your mom, if she wants me or doesn't want me."

I looked into those eyes that brought so many memories back. From I the first, "You drool in your sleep" to him rescuing me from Kronos' army to when I first realized how much I loved him and kissed him in the Labyrinth, to the underwater kiss to when he went missing for months to seeing him again to falling into Tartarus to getting married and having our first child to hearing him go missing from Chiron. It was all in my head, and I realized one thing.

"Percy, I can't live without you. I need you in my life; without you, I'm a wreck," I said, two tears falling  
down my cheeks.

Percy stood up and walked over to me. He cupped my cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry. I'm here now, Alex is fine, Tony is fine and we can live the life we lost when I went missing. We can be one big happy family. I promise." He leaned in and kissed me, full of love and passion and I have to say, it was the best kiss ever.

We pulled away laughing, when Tony said, "Ew!"

I frowned. "What happened to Alex?"

The door opened and Alex poked her head in. "I heard my name." She slowly walked in, towards my bed. Then she called, "Group hug!"

Tony and Alex hugged my right side while Percy hugged my left, laughing at his daughter's childness (**A/N Is this even a word?**).

This is the life I have always wanted, I thought.

We were still hugging when I heard the door open and I heard footsteps. I thought it was the doctor so I peaked my head over Alex shoulder to say hello but it wasn't the doctor.

It was Sally and Paul Blofis.

Percy straighten at the sight of him mom and step-dad. His eyes flashed back forth between them, him face emotionless. Then, his shoulders relaxed and a grin spread across his face.

"Mom, Paul. Long time no see," he said calmly.

Sally lunged forward, wrapping her son into a bone-crushing hug. She cried into his shoulder while Percy wrapped his arms around his mom, rubbing her back.

Minutes after, Sally pulled away and looked at Percy, seeing if her little baby has changed, which he hasn't.

Percy realized this and laughed. "I didn't change mom. I'm still your little momma's boy."

She laughed softly, then glancing over at me. She gasped when she saw all the injuries I had.

"Gods, Annabeth, I don't talk to you for two weeks and look at what happened." Sally said.

I chuckled; it was true. The last four times I got hurt, I didn't talk to Sally for two weeks prior the accident. Sally has always seemed to be my good-health charm.

"Annabeth, it's good to see that you are okay. We were really worried that something really bad-," Paul said before I interrupted him.

"Paul, don't worry about me, please. I think your step-son is more important right now," I said.

Percy looked at his step-dad with fake hurt. "Yeah, I thought I was more important. I mean, I have the dashing good looks-," We all bursted out laughing.

Tony wiped his eye like he was crying. "Wow, I didn't know my dad was a comedian. Now I know why I'm so funny. Thanks Dad."

Alex snorted. "Sure you are, little bro. Whatever puts you to sleep at night (**A/N That's my famous line!**).

I smiled: one big, happy family at last.

**Okay**  
**folks! That's enough for chapter 4!**

**Sorry for the really long wait. Even**  
**though I'm only in middle school, I have a lot of homework! But now that soccer**  
**is completely over, I should be updating more.**

**Please review, also. The**  
**amount of reviews have been going down. I'm sorta in a Writer's Block. I don't**  
**like to admit it, but I really need suggestions. So just PM me or leave a**  
**review.**

**Gotta go. Time for dinner. TACOS! :)**


	5. PLEASE READ DO NOT SKIP OVER! IMPORTANT

Hey guys, I never would have thought of the day I wrote an Author Note, but I really need to address a couple of things.

1. The Connecticut Shooting. It happened last Friday, and I felt horrible that I can't do anything to help. It was the worst thing I have every heard of and its just plain...there isn't even a word to describe how bad it is. If you were affected by it or know someone who was affected, my heart and prays are with you and your family or the other person and their family. Those children are in a better place now where they can play and have fun forever and never get hurt. I was not personally affected and I'm grateful, but nothing is worse than this. Nothing.

2. I'm Here. Besides this, I haven't updated for awhile and I have a reason. I have no idea to write. I'm half way through but I haven't touched in weeks and I am completely blank. This is what I have so far. It's like under 1,000 words:

Annabeth's POV  
I had to stay in the hospital for two more days, before they finally released me after ten more checks-ups.

"I'm fine. I just need to go home with my family," I assured them, more than once.

The ride home was quiet. All the things we needed to say was said at the hospital. We were in our 2010 Black Lincoln Navigator with Percy driving, me in the passenger, and Tony and Alex in the back.

When we pulled into the driveway, Alex and Tony got out of the car quickly and ran inside. Percy and I stayed behind, still in the car.  
Percy was silent, looking at his kids chasing each other around the yard, trying to get the keys from each other.

"Perce," I said softly, "are you okay?" I took hold of hand, running my thumb over his knuckles.

He sighed. "Yeah. It's just so much to take in. With knowing I have two kids and that I left you raise them for ten years. That's a long time. That's- that's-,"

He had his counting face on.  
"Three thousand, six hundred fifty days," I finished for him, chuckling softly.

He looked at me seriously. "Annabeth, seriously. You have no idea how guilty I felt and feel now. And even more since I married another person. I don't get it on how you still love me." He hung his head in shame.

I lifted his head using my index finger under his chin. "Percy, if I married another man without knowing that I had another family, would you still love me?"

He nodded.

"So I fell the same way. Like I said at the hospital, I cannot live with you. It would be impossible for me."

We stared into each other's eyes, looking for anything. All I found was pure love and I hope he found the same.

Slowly, my husband of 18 years leaned in and firmly placed his lips on mine (A/N Cheesy, I know.). I sighed in content and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. We stayed like that for who knows how long, our lips moving in perfect sync. Sadly, we are not immortal so we had to come up to breathe.

"I love you so much," Percy whispered.

I smiled. "I love you more now that your back.""I think it is time to go inside."

"Agreed."

We both got out of the car at the same time. I shut my door and and walked to the front of the car and reached my hand out. Percy took it and led me to the front door. When we opened the door and it was completely dark.

"Oh, what kind of pranks are they trying to pull now?" I said, annoyed.

Percy laughed and said, "They really are my kids."

I flicked on the lights and walked into the kitchen trying to find my kids.

When I turned the corner into the living room, thirty people yelled, "SURPRISE!" at the top of there lungs. I jumped backwards in shock and surprise. What were the doing here? I scanned the faces and it was almost everyone from camp, including Chiron (in wheelchair form). They were all packed into that one room and there were 'Get Better!' balloons scattered across the kitchen and family room.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran in past me, pen in hand. He stopped when he saw people. "Oh, no monsters?" He sounded disappointed.

I laughed softly at his bluntness. "Yes Seaweed Brain! It's actually people! It's so surprising!"

When I said Seaweed Brain, everyone in the room gasped. Guess they didn't expect my husband to come today, did they?

"Percy?" Travis was the first to come out of his shock.

I grabbed Percy's hand and said, "The one and only Hero of Olympus."

"PERCY!"

They all rushed forward like fan girls trying to get to One Direction (A/N Don't own 1D. Would be cool if I did), knocking chairs and tables over in the over-crowded room. Our living room is pretty big, but I doubt that it was made to hold over forty people in a 35 feet by 27 feet room.

We were surrounded by friends and they were all trying to hug Percy and asking him where he has been. Then the huge crowd parted as Chiron wheeled his way through. Be had a huge smile on his face, happy to see one of his favorite campers.

"Percy, my boy, it is great to see you back. I'm sure we are all glad that you are fine and healthy, along with you Annabeth."

"Chiron, I don't believe I'm as important as Seaweed Brain here.," I said. "I'm fine."

"That's not true! You're just as important as me. Even more important!"

"Perce? Shut up."

Piper clapped her hands together. "Ah, Percabeth never gets old."

We rolled our eyes at the old name nickname. There was nothing to do, but throw it right back at her.

"Oh yeah? How's Jasper doing?" The Stolls 'ohhhh' at my comeback. It was a good one on my part, I have to admit.

"Doing very well at the moment with a little girl, Jamie. She's our little angle," The son of Jupiter said, lifting up a little girl in a pink dress with flowers and her brown hair was in pigtails.

Percy looked satisfied. " Well, she is definitely like her mother, unless you wear pink dresses with flowers Jason. I'm pretty sure I saw you in one at that bar, twelve years ago. You were drunk, right?" He looked completely serious.

Piper glanced at her guilty husband. "So, you get drunk, wear one of my dresses, one that I would never wear, and then tell me the next morning that you went out with Thalia to see a movie at midnight. Is that all or is there more?"

Jason scrambled for words. "You see, honey- I, uh, I sorta, well-"

"C'mon man! Grow a pair and tell her what happened that night. It wasn't that bad. If anything, I was worse that you!" Percy blurted, then looked at me, completely horrified.

To just scare him, I put those useless (now useful) days of theater class from high school to work.

I turned towards him slowly, my arms crossed and my face angry. Inside, I was smiling at Percy's face.

Yeah, so that is all I got.I know, it freaking sucks. I like really need suggestions. You don't give me any, I don't update. I don't update, you don't get no story. That is how it works in my house.

3. New Story. So in school, I have to write a fiction story. I was thinking, hey, this would make a perfect Percabeth story plus soccer, my other favorite thing.

So this is the basic wrap-up: Annabeth Chase is a soccer goalie for AFU Blazers. (AFU is made up and an abbreviation for a town I made up. It is not real. In the story, it is somewhere in Virginia. I do not live in VA) A Red Bull scouter (Fav MLS soccer team) is there at State's Finals and is interested. They agree to move to New Jersey to play for Red Bull. There, at high school, she meets a new group of friends but one of them gets her interested. Enter Seaweed Brain. They become close and soon start dating. When she has to play Blazers in the National Finals, Percy is there to help Annabeth deal with the stress of seeing her old team again. She ends up winning and tells her team she doesn't regret moving because of Percy.

Boom, right there. I sorta gave everything away but whateves.

Tell me what you think of my new story and SUGGESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS in a review or PM me.

I think that is it for this author's note. I feel so disgusted with myself for writing this. I used to read F.F. every day and I hated author's notes so when I started I'm Here, I vowed to never write an author note. Guess I broke that, but this seemed neccesary.

Thanks, and read two (2) paragraphs up, I am too tired to write any more, but this.  
I will not be updating for awhile sooo...

MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR. Good luck on the 21th. Don't let zombies take your house over. ;-)


	6. Guy in Black

**Okay, I got an idea for you guys. I was planning on having this chapter up awhile ago, but I have been having some family issues so it's up now instead. This one takes place after the party and it is completely in a new place and one week after the party. This chapter is going to be something that Alex and Percy did every Friday, ten years ago. I would like to thank ElmoDaHorse and someone with the name of 'SHROOMS' for the ideas. I kinda combined them both together. So, sit back, relax, and read. **

**Oh yeah, in this chapter, I'm might exaggerate a little about the beach. But that's the point because Alex is supposed to feel on Cloud 9 with her dad back so everything is perfect. Also there will be a new character. He may or may not be important, I haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. `Cause he's awesome.**

Alex's POV

Three weeks ago, if the gods told me that I would have Beach Friday with my dad again, I would laugh in their face.

Now, well, I'm living it and it feels awesome. The day was perfect, sunny and warm, with the right amount of breeze. The waves were perfect for surfing (which I can do), reaching up to ten feet, then falling on top, creating a tunnel of blue water.

I was sitting on top of my owl beach towel, reading the latest edition of _Architectural Digest_ in a pair of running shorts and a 'Come at me bro' T-shirt. Tony and Dad were throwing around the football, Dad occasionally fixing his son's grip on the ball.

As soon as the words started to float off of the page, I decided to play around with Dad and Tony. Mom had an emergency meeting for her job so she left us with Dad. He then decided to let us take the day off and take us to the beach.

If Mom finds out we skipped school we're screwed, but I didn't care. Nothing is better than being in your most favorite place is the world. But it was 100% better since Dad was here.

We were having a great time passing the ball around, running slants in, flies, over the shoulders, and button hooks (football runs). Dad would throw the ball down the beach to Tony or me and then try to (gently) tackle us. If we got by him, we have to come up with best touchdown celebration we could. Dad would have to rate 1-10. If he gave us a bad score, we would tackle him.

It felt amazing to have him back.

I never really thought I would be so happy that he is back. I thought I would be more angry at him for leaving, but when he told me if wasn't his fault, I had to forgive him. I thought I would push him away, and I am really happy that I didn't. I never realized how bad I missed having a father. I mean, I was happy with mom, but it wasn't the same when you're passing the football with your mom than with your dad.

"Hit me long Dad!" I yelled running down the beach, waving my hand like a madwoman. My dad threw the ball to my right, over my shoulder.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, my eyes locked onto the ball. So when I ran into something solid that went "Oof!" I jumped back, surprised, tripping over my own feet and falling on my bottom.

I looked up at a guy my age, ready to start apologizing, but I stopped when I saw the guy. He seemed tall, with short brown hair. But the thing that made me stop was his eyes: they were brown, a chocolately color, but they held so many emotions that seemed familiar. I realized I have them in my mom's eyes when Dad was gone: sadness, regret, frustration, tiredness, and a little anger. I'll give it to the guy, he had a great poker face, but I could read anyone like a book (important demigod skill).

There was another strange thing: he was wearing black jeans and a black jacket with old dirty sneakers that used to be grey. On the beach. In June. What was wrong with this guy?

"Sorry," he muttered, dropping his gaze from my face and getting up. He started to walk away, while favoring his left wrist.

I quickly threw my dad the ball, gave him the universal sign for 'give me a minute', and walked up to the guy.

"Hey, are you okay? I wasn't paying attention when I ran into you and I really didn't mean to hurt you," I said, getting in front of him so he would stop.

"I'm fine." He muttered something after, but I couldn't hear it so I dismissed it.

"Are you sure? It seems like you hurt your wrist." I reached out to grab his forearm so I could look at his wrist. "My dad is a great medic, he can help-," as soon as I grabbed his forearm and started to pull his sleeve up, he flipped. He pulled his arm from my tight grasp and turned towards me.

"I told you I was fine! Just leave me alone!" he snapped at me, taking me by surprise.

"I just want to help you," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Well, I don't need your freaking help!" he sort-of-yelled. He turned from me and started to run down the beach, still holding his wrist.

_What the hell was his problem,_ I thought.

I walked back to Dad who stood waiting for me, his head cocked in confusion. He must have heard the whole thing. I stopped in front of him, only shrugging my shoulders and giving him a smile. He gave me a skeptical-father look. I rolled my eyes with a little chuckle and walked by him, making sure I shoulder-bumped him.

But, as much as I wanted to forget about the guy, he stayed in my head for the whole weekend. 

I went to school that Monday happier than I have ever been. I spent the whole weekend just catching up with my dad.

You could also tell Tony was so much happier because it's not so easy to grow up with two women. Also, he was like Dad in many ways so they could always have a conversation or go outside and play.

Mom seemed the best out of us all. She was always smiling real smiles which were so different. If Dad wasn't with us, he spent every moment he could with her. I could sometimes hear them in their room, quietly talking and laughing, but sometimes I could hear someone crying or apologizing.

Friends that didn't see Dad at the party visited over the weekend. They couldn't believe the Son of Poseidon was back. Someone was over every two hours. My dad was so happy to see everyone again.

When I woke up Monday, I begged my dad to skip school. He took one look at Mom, got 'The Look', which was sort of saying don't-you-dare-or-I-will-have-skewer-you-with-my-k nife look. My dad gave her a goofy grin and turned towards me, shaking his head.

I slowly did my morning routine so my dad would have to drive me school. But it didn't work well because there just_ had_ to be an accident in town today so the bus came 15 minutes later than usual.

But, school still couldn't ruin my mood.

I walked into school, and my mood must have been different because people stared at me with a confused look (I never walked into school happy because going to school meant two things: 1) I had to leave Mom home alone and 2) I had to wake up from my sleep). Only Cole and Kate had knowing looks.

"Well, looks like someone stepped off of the sun today," Cole said. Kate gave him a 'what?' look. "You know, she's, like, really bright today…," he trailed off, thinking we got it. Which we didn't.

"Um, anyway, how's your family doing? We didn't have time to stop by this weekend," Kate said.

I couldn't help, but smile, remembering the greatest weekend ever. "It was totally amazing. Honestly, I couldn't imagine it being better."

Cole snorted. "Of course it could be better! I could be there! Duh!" he said, saying 'duh' in a girly voice.

I looked at him seriously. "Better and badder are two different things, Cole. Don't you pay attention in English?"

Cole faked cried. "Just leave me alone!" he shouted through fake tears. His words reminded me of the kid at the beach.

"Something weird did happen over the weekend, though. I met, well more like ran into this guy, at the beach and he was- different. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a jacket, all black. And his eyes held so many emotions; some of them were ones you saw in my mom's eyes when Dad was gone. He was holding his wrist, and when I rolled up his sleeve to look at it, he yelled at me and ran," I said.

Kate's blue eyes widen. "Wait, I think-."

BING!

The bell went off, signaling homeroom.

Kate looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth closed, said a quiet goodbye, and went to homeroom alone.

I sent Cole a confused looked and he shrugged.

I walked into homeroom, scanning the room for Kate. She was in the back playing with the cuff of her Green Day sweatshirt, looking deep in thought.

I walked to the back and fell into my chair next to Kate. She was paying no attention, not even noticing us.

I frowned; even this was weird for Kate. She was always alert. It seemed like she was having an internal argument with herself. Did it have to do with what she wanted to tell me? If it was, it must have been important.

I tried kicking her chair: that didn't work. I pushed her books off of her desk: nada. Cole put something in her desk, which is pretty bad because with Cole, it could be anything. Still, she had no reaction. I was starting to worry.

"Kate? Kate! Are you alive inside of your head! Did your brain short-circuit? Did you mom finally zap you hard enough? "I said, right into her ear.

Her head snapped up quickly, and I swear I heard it crack. "What?" she said annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We were calling your name for 10 minutes!" Cole exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Kate looked around. She picked up her books off of the floor, and then looked in her desk. She yelped while falling backwards out of her chair, successfully getting the attention of the whole class.

Thank the gods that it was still homeroom.

Kate scrambled to her feet and yelled, "What the hell did you put in my desk? Is it toxic or something?"

Trying to hold a straight face (but failing), he reached into her desk and pulled out a fortune teller. He burst out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore. I couldn't hold it in either. Everyone else was laughing behind their hands or chuckling softly because the big, scary Kate thought a paper fortune teller was a toxic bomb.

Soon, Cole and I had cramps in our stomachs and tears streaming down our faces. I stayed laughing on the ground, while Cole tried to get up and speak to her.

"Haha, very funny, βλάκας," Kate said. She shoved Cole backwards, which sent him tumbling over the top of a desk, knocking it down.

He got up quickly, jumped over the desk, and tackled her backwards.

Everyone else looked scared because Kate, the biggest and strongest girl, was fighting Cole, the star football player and one of the strongest boys.

Me, well, I sat on my desk looking bored. They fought all of the time at camp and this one was one of the worst. Since we were at school, they couldn't use their weapons or powers to help them. All mortal fights are boring, except for the one between 'The Rock' and Vin Diesel in _Fast Five_.

"C'mon guys, just end the fight. This one is boring!" I shouted. Cole had Kate in a headlock, but Kate would occasionally send hard punched to his stomach.

At the word of 'fight', our homeroom teacher **(A/N I know, this homeroom is really long. Just go with it!)**, who is really old, came sort-of-running towards us.

"MR. STOLL AND MS. DI ANGELO! OFFICE NOW!" he bellowed, spitting on everyone is a two feet radius.

Getting an idea that would make my mom mad, I said, "Mr. J., I was the one that started the fight."

"Go with them then!"

I tried to look upset, but a smirk was creeping onto my face. Everyone who witnessed the beginning of the fight looked confused, even Cole and Kate. I grabbed my books and turned to Cole and Kate, nodding my head towards the door. They followed me out.

"Why did you take a blame?" Cole asked mystified.

I smiled. "I _really_ don't want to go to first period." I really didn't care if I got a detention, I've had worse.

We arrived at the office a minute after homeroom ended.

Usually it takes about 20 minutes just to get into the principal's (Mr. B) office. Then it takes about 15-20 minutes a person once you get in there, it just matters on what you did. Then you had to spend about five minutes filling out this sheet that said you would never do it again and all of that crap.

For the three of us, it would be a total of about 85 minutes on a normal day and each period is 75 minutes. But today was not a normal day. After about 40 minutes of waiting, the principal walked out with, guess who?

_The crazy guy from the beach._

Oh come on!

My eyes immediately widen, and his followed my example as he saw me. Then he groaned.

"Really? This chick has to be here? Out of all places, she had to be here?" he said to no one, looking up at the ceiling as if he was begging with the gods.

He didn't look much different, except he had a bruise right under his cheek. He was wearing all black and the same shoes. His eyes still were heavy with all of the emotions.

I didn't say anything as he walked out of the office. I knew how he felt.

The crazy kid in black was enrolling to my school? _Really? _

**That's it! This took me forever to write. I was blank the whole way, stopping here and there for 10 minutes at a time. You guys are lucky that I did update. **

**I have been trying to start my new story, but I have always sucked on openings so I'm having trouble. Also, I have now many new ideas. One is a Percy Jackson story, the other is Maximum Ride. I finished Maximum Ride over Spring Break and it was an amazing series! So I have three ideas that I really wanted to write about, but I'm stuck on the opening. I'll have the summary for the stories on my bio so check them out when I get them out! **

**I REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS! I have an idea for the next chapter, but it's a work in progress. If you have any ideas, PM me or let me know in a review.**

**Hopefully, I update soon. Hopefully.**

**Later, homies!**


End file.
